fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox
|nick= |extra= }} Gazille Reitfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) was formerly the most formidable member of the Phantom Lord Guild, but after the events of the Tower of Paradise arc he is revealed to be a new member of the Fairy Tail Guild. He uses the same 'lost magic' as Natsu Dragonil except his deals with iron. History Similar to how Natsu learned his "Fire Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Igneel, Gazille learned his "Iron Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Metalicana. Both Igneel and Metalicana disappeared seven years prior to the beginning of the series on July 7th in the year of 777. Personality He doesn't seem to care at all about Fairy Tail, and seems to think that Phantom Lord is a stronger and more worthwhile guild. Gazille bears his Phantom Lord symbol marked at the top off his right shoulder (note the same place were Natsu has his Fairy Tail emblem). Gazille and Natsu seem to be opposites as Gazille has more of dark personality and appearance unlike Natsu who is a larger affinity to light. Despite saying that he doesn't want to make friends, he tries in his own way to do so. So far he has sung an off-key solo (after chaining Mirajane to a wall) and not fought back when attacked by Shadow Gear or Luxus. He even protected Levi McGarden after Luxus shot a blast of Lightning at her, showing that Jet and Droy were wrong about him, and he does want to make friends with the other members of Fairy Tail. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Gazille led the attack on Fairy Tail and the large iron rods protruding through the walls of the building seem to be his handiwork. He then attacks Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and pins them to a tree, crucifixion style, and burns the Phantom Lord symbol into their waists. ]] Later, when Fairy Tail attacks them, Gazille first fights Elfman and easily starts to over power him. He then is interrupted when Natsu gets in the way and Gazille becomes interested in having a battle with another Dragon Slayer. Though they exchange a few blows, Natsu is forced to retreat when Makarov was injured by Jose Pola. After the Elemental 4 are defeated, Gazille reappears with a captured Lucy Heartphilia, stating that a Dragon Slayer's nose should never be doubted. He then is ordered by Jose to watch Lucy, but he pins her to the wall and starts to throw daggers at her to pass the time. As Lucy insults him, telling him that if she dies, no one in Fairy Tail would forgive him. He then decieds to test the theory and moves to kill her but Natsu comes (apparently Gazille smelled him coming so he wanted to test if Natsu could save her). Both Natsu and Gazille begin their next fight right away. At first they are equal in strength, but Gazille goes into Dragon Slayer mode and gains an upper hand; he then eats some metal to heal himself and thrashes Natsu a bit. However after seeing the Fairy Tail building crumble, and with a little help from Lucy's Stellar Spirit, Sagittarius, Natsu turns the tables and knocks Gazille straight through the Phantom Lord's building, demolishing it in half and defeating him. After the battle was over, Natsu found Gazille and question him about where he learned his Metal Dragon Slayer magic. He told Natsu about the Dragon Metalicana, and how he disappeared on the same day that Igneel did. He then yelled at Natsu to get out of what was left of his guild. Fighting Festival arc Upon returning from saving Erza and destroying the Tower Of Paradise, Gazille is seen at the Fairy Tail guild as a new member along with Lluvia Loxar. He seems to have no remorse for destroying Fairy Tail's old building, only joining for work, saying "One Guild is as good as the next", telling Natsu he has no intention of being friends with him. When asked why Gazille joined, Lluvia stated "Gazille always seems so lonely, Lluvia couldn't bear to just leave him", but also added quickly that she doesn't like him. Master Makarov wants to use this opportunity to guide Gazille onto a more proper path in both life and magic, but he agrees when Erza suggests he be watched. Later, Gazille locks Mirajane up with his metal cuffs seemingly betraying Fairy Tail, but in actuality, Gazille just wanted her out of the way so he could, surprisingly sing his own song! He then surprisingly, takes a mission to teach little children how to use magic! As he leaves, Shadow Gear attacks him, minus Levi who's protesting for them to stop. As they attack him, they are joined by Luxus Dreher who shoots a lightning bolt at Levi but Gazille takes the blow and limps away to his job. They soon realize that he didn't fight back at all. As Luxus tries to take over the Guild, Gazille eats some metal and prepares to go after him but he is stopped by Fried Justine's enchantment showing that he might be over 80 years of age. He then helps Natsu try to release Erza but as she awakes, she promptly beats them for touching her. Shortly after, Levi managed to dispel the enchantment, enabling Natsu and Gazille to enter Luxus' tournament. Later, Gazille is seen speaking to Ivan through a form of magic resembling a shikigami and apparently intends to get revenge on Fairy Tail. Gazille later appears in the church where Natsu was fighting Luxus and saved Natsu from his Raging Bolt spell. He then suggests that both he and Natsu work together to protect the guild which surprises Natsu. They put a valiant effort, but Luxus surprises them by revealing Dragon Slayer power of his own. with it, Gazille and Natsu are nearly defeated. He remains paralyzed for the rest of the fight up until the final moment in the clash between a worn out Natsu and Luxus. Using himself as a lightning rod to protect Natsu from a deadly spell casted by Luxus. After Luxus's defeat, Gazille sits beside Natsu both of them covered in banadges. He then surprises the Guild by showing he is fluent in "mumble" as he could understand Natsu while his mouth was covered. He then goes to Master Ivan and learns more about Luxus's fake dragon power. With this, Gazille passes this information off to Makarov revealing himself as a double spy and that his loyalties are truly to Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities As the strongest member of Phantom Guild under Master Jose, Gazille's strength is immense. With his strength alone, Gazille single-handedly defeats "Shadow Gear", the "back-bone" team of Fairy Tail, cripples the Fairy Tail guild building, leading to its eventual destruction, and nearly defeats "Salamander" Natsu Dragonil in melee combat. Like Natsu, Gazille was taught by the dragon Metalicana in how incorporate the metal he produces into his fighting style. His skill in hand-to-hand combat rivals Natsu, and with the support of his iron scales, he easily shifted the tide of battle into his favor for the majority of the fight. Iron Dragon Slayer: Like Natsu, Gazille knows "Dragon Slayer" magic, which he also learned from the dragon, Metalicana. However, his Dragon Slayer magic deals with metal instead of fire. Like Natsu, he can eat metal to regain his strength. Gazille's magic seems to deal with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm/s into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Techniques: *'Iron Dragon Scales': Gazille covers part of his body with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. However this could be Dragon Slayer Mode *'Tetsuryyu no Houkou (''Iron Dragon Roar): A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body *'Tetsuryuukon (''Iron Dragon Club): He transforms his arm into a large steel club, increasing punching & kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Tetsuryuuken (''Iron Dragon Blade): Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large steel blade. *'Tetsuryuusou: Kishin (''Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Kindling): He transforms his arm into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. Trivia *Like Natsu, Gazille may be over 80, despite how he looks, as demonstrated when he was unable to leave Fried's enchantment. *Gazille is one of two Phantom Lord guild members who have appeared after the Phantom Lord Arc. *According to Gray Fullbuster, Gazille is a very good song writer however his singing skills stink. *Gazille somehow can understand mumble. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Dragon Slayers